Kinder des Krieges
by SayaAlienor
Summary: Wir kennen nur ihre Namen. Benjy. Marlene. Gideon. Fabian. Edgar. Dorcas. Caradoc. Frank. Alice. Sie waren Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix und sie alle starben während des ersten Krieges. Sie waren die Kinder des Krieges.


_"Benjy Fenwick, auch ihn hat's erwischt, wir haben nur noch Stücke von ihm gefunden." _

_Moody zu Harry ( Orden des Phönix, S. 208) _

___**Vergessen**_

Der kleine Pub war schäbig, besser konnte man es beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Das dunkle Holz der Tische und der Theke war abgenutzt, abgesplittert und trug die Spuren vieler Jahre. Durch die dreckigen Fenster fiel selbst tagsüber kaum noch Licht und trotzdem hingen nur wenige Lampen im Raum. Ab und zu flackerte eine der schwachen Glühbirnen und verlieh dem dunklen, schäbigen Raum für ein paar winzige Momente etwas Gespenstisches und Unreales.

Doch den Mann der selbstvergessen in der dunkelsten Ecke saß, konnte es nicht weniger stören. Kam er doch aus einer Welt die unreal war und voller Gespenster. Doch die Geister in seinen Gedanken hatten ihn auch bis hier hin verfolgt.

Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein Glas Whiskey. Das wievielte wusste er schon lange nicht mehr. Aber es war ihm auch egal. In Momenten wie diesen war ihm alles egal. Das einzige was zählte, war wie er am besten vergessen konnte. Mit einem Ruck trank er den Whiskey leer und knallte das Glas wieder auf den Tisch. Er spürte schon lange nicht mehr das Brennen wenn der Alkohol die Kehle herunter floss und die Wärme, die sich danach in seinen Körper ausbreitete. Zu oft hatte er schon getrunken, er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. In manchen Momenten wünschte er sich wieder zu fühlen, doch dann erinnerte sich wieder daran. Es war besser nichts zu fühlen. Taub zu sein. Zu vergessen. Er bestellte noch einen Whiskey und noch einen. Dann noch einen.

Draußen ging langsam die Sonne unter. Es war Juni und ein wunderbarer Sommertag. Er erinnerte sich daran wie er durch den Sonnenschein zum Pub gelaufen war. Die Sonnenstrahlen hatten in seinen Augen gestochen und er hatte sich gewünscht schnell ins Dunkle abtauchen zu können. Früher hatte er es geliebt draußen zu sein. Jetzt bevorzugte er die Dunkelheit.

In der Dunkelheit konnte man sich verstecken. Die Schatten schienen einen schützenden Schleier über ihn zu legen, der ihn von der Welt da draußen trennte.

Eine Welt vor der floh. Und die ihn doch immer wieder einfing.

Eine Welt die er vergessen wollte. Und die ihn doch immer wieder erinnern ließ.

Seine Welt versank im Krieg und er war mitten drin. Er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Wie jung, wie närrisch er gewesen war als er sich zum Kämpfen gemeldet hatte. So idealistisch. Es war ihm wie etwas Heldenhaftes vorgekommen. Er sah sich selber als den jungen, gutaussenden Kriegshelden. Ein paar Kratzer, ein paar Narben die er stolz herum zeigen konnte. Erworben in ein paar Kämpfen und Schlachten, wo er die Bösen besiegte und ihnen ein für alle Mal den Garaus machte. Hübsche, junge Frauen würden ihn umgeben, ihn bewundern. Ihn den Kriegshelden.

Doch es kam alles so anders. Krieg war so anders. Nichts war so wie er sich vorgestellt hatte. Heute lachte er bitter über seinen Idealismus, der ihn soviel gekostet hatte. Er trug die Narben von all seinen Kämpfen und Schlachten. Doch sie waren nichts was er stolz zeigen wollte. Sie waren hässlich, zeugten von all der Brutalität und Gewalt, die er gesehen hatte. Rot und entzündet zogen sie sich über seinen schmalen, ausgemergelten Körper. Schlimmer waren nur die Narben, die nicht sichtbar waren, weil er sie in seinem Inneren trug. Sie waren schmerzhafter als alles was er je erfahren hatte. Niemals hatte er geahnt, dass es solche Schmerzen geben konnte. So schmerzhaft, dass sie seine ganze Welt bestimmten. So schmerzhaft, dass er jetzt hier saß und versuchte sie im Alkohol zu ertränken.

Nur für ein paar Stunden. Selbst mit ein paar Minuten wäre er schon zufrieden. Und so trank er immer mehr, Glas für Glas.

In dieser Nacht schien er erfolgreich gewesen zu sein.

Er erinnerte sich nur noch schleierhaft wie eine junge Frau auf ihn zukam und sich zu ihm setzte. Sie war hübsch. Lange, blonde Haare, die ihr frei über den Rücken flossen. Blaue Augen, die sogar in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten schienen. Ein breites Lachen, das ihre weißen Zähne zeigte. Sie war so jung und so lebendig. Sie sollte sich nicht mit so jemand wie ihm unterhalten. Er war so kaputt und gebrochen. Die dunkle Nacht neben dem strahlenden Tag.

Doch der Alkohol betäubte ihn. Er ließ es willig geschehen, dass sie bei ihm blieb. Er spendierte ein paar Drinks. Sie tranken zusammen und plötzlich sehnte er sich nach ihr. Nach ein bisschen menschlicher Nähe. Eine freundliche Seele. Ein bisschen Wärme.

Er fand zu seinem alten Charme zurück. Etwas, dass er lange vergessen glaubte. Ein Relikt aus goldenen Zeiten. Es war einfach sich mit der Frau zu unterhalten. Viel zu einfach. Erinnerungen stiegen wieder hoch, die er schnell unterdrückte. Nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Nicht wenn er einmal die Chance hatte sich wie ein normaler Mann zu fühlen. Er bestellte noch ein paar Drinks. Für sie und für sich selbst.

Irgendwann stolperten die beiden durch die Straßen der kleinen Stadt, er hatte keine Ahnung wo er überhaupt genau war. Und wie so viele Dinge war es ihm auch egal. Das einzige was zählte, war die junge Frau um die er seinen Arm geschlungen hatte und die er ab und zu küsste. Ihre Küsse schmeckten nach dem billigen Whiskey, von dem sie beide an diesem Abend mehr als genug getrunken hatten.

Die Frau holte es aus ihrer Tasche die Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung und fummelte dann am Türschloss herum. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und sie kletterten die Treppen hinauf. Sie wohnte in einem kleinen Apartment unter dem Dach. Sie kamen nur langsam voran, denn immer wieder blieben sie stehen und küssten sich. Sobald sie in ihrer Wohnung waren, fielen sie übereinander her.

Der Sex war rau. Sie brauchten einander, sie klammerten sich an den anderen. Er wollte sich verlieren in den wenigen Stunden mit ihr. Sie brachte ihm Vergessen. Er verlangte danach. Und sie? Er riss sie mit in seinem Verlangen. Und es schien als ob auch sie das Vergessen suchte, denn ihre Augen nahmen den Ausdruck an, den er so gut kannte. Schließlich sah er ihn jedes Mal wenn er in den Spiegel schaute. Was allerdings nicht oft vorkam. Eine dunkle Leere, Schatten eines Horrors, den man nie wieder loswurde.

Die Nacht brachte beiden für ein paar Stunden das Vergessen. Erst als er neben ihr einschlief, erschöpft und schwer atmend, kamen die Schatten wieder. Er war zu müde um dagegen anzukämpfen und ließ sich von ihnen mitziehen.

Blut. Tod. Asche. Wunden. Schlachtfelder. Masken. Flüche. Schreie. Verlust. Bitterkeit.

Seine Welt schien nur noch daraus zu bestehen. Die guten Zeiten rückten in den Hintergrund. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern ohne wieder in die Dunkelheit zu fallen. Jeder glückliche Moment schmerzte, weil diejenigen mit denen er das Glück geteilt hatte, nicht mehr waren. Dem furchtbaren Krieg zum Opfer gefallen. Er war der einzige der noch übrig war.

Er wachte erst wieder auf als die Sonnenstrahlen durch eins der Fenster fielen. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah sie neben sich liegen. Sie schlief immer noch, die blonden Haare fielen ihr über den nackten Rücken, das Gesicht zu ihm gedreht. Er erkannte sie. Sie war ein paar Jahre unter ihm in der Schule gewesen. Sie war genauso Teil des Krieges. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich ihre eigenen Erinnerungen, die sie vergessen wollte. Sie schien sie nur besser als er verstecken zu können. Sie hatte vielleicht noch eine Chance dem Sumpf der Erinnerungen zu entkommen.

Leise stand er auf und suchte seine Klamotten zusammen, die überall auf dem Boden verstreut waren. Er verließ die Wohnung ohne sie zu wecken, ohne ihr eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Er würde sie sowieso nicht wieder sehen. Eine Nacht und mehr nicht. Mehr wollte er nicht. Er ging durch die Straßen, bis er die kleine Stadt verlassen hatte und ein kleines Wäldchen erreicht hatte. Im Schutz der Bäume apparierte er nach Hause in seine eigene Wohnung.

Die Wände waren kahl, er hatte in einem Anfall alle Fotos von den Wänden gerissen. Er hatte sowieso nicht viele Möbel besessen, gerade einmal das Nötigste und so sahen die Räume viel zu groß und leer aus. Er schmiss seinen Schlüssel und seinen Zauberstab auf die wackelige Kommode die im Flur stand und lief dann ins Bad. Er stank nach Alkohol und Zigarrettenrauch. Das Wasser prasselte über seinen Körper, viel zu heiß, aber es störte ihn nicht. Seine Haut färbte sich rot als er endlich aus der Dusche stieg, seine Narben leuchteten nun noch roter auf. Er schlang sich ein Handtuch um den Körper. Aus dem Augenwinkel erwischte er einen Blick auf seinen Körper im Spiegel.

Seine Augen waren eingefallen, seine Haut war aschfahl. Das blonde Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, über die Wangenknochen, die so spitz hervorstanden. Eine Narbe zog sich über seine linke Gesichtshälfte, von der Augenbraue bis zum Wangenknochen. Feine, rote Linien liefen über seine Schultern, einen Spinnennetz aus Narben. Fast schon ein künstlerisches Muster.

In einem Anfall aus Wut, ballte er seine Hände zu einer Faust und schlug dann gegen den Spiegel. Krachend barst der Spiegel in winzige Teile und ergoss sich über seine bloßen Hände. Der Lärm echote für ein paar Sekunden durch das Zimmer. Er wollte sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen. Den verlorenen, leeren Blick in seinen Augen. Die Narben. Die eingefallenen Wangen, die davon sprachen, dass er sich schon viel zu lange vernachlässigte.

Blut rann über seine Haut, zwischen den Splittern entlang. Er spürte den Schmerz kaum. Mit einem Handschütteln befreite er sich von den Splittern, die mit einem leisem Klingeln auf die Fliesen fielen zu den anderen Splittern. Dann wusch er sich das Blut von den Händen. Vielleicht würde er wieder Narben zurück behalten, vielleicht auch nicht. Wie so vieles war es ihm mittlerweile egal.

Er zog sich an und lief angespannt durch die Wohnung. Er hatte nicht viel zu tun. Er konnte nur warten bis man ihn wieder zu einem Einsatz rief, den Rest der Zeit war er alleine mit sich und seinen Gedanken. Plötzlich war ihm seine Wohnung zu klein. Die Wände schienen ihn gefangen zu nehmen und schnürten ihm die Luft zum Atmen ab. Er musste hieraus.

Im Laufen riss er noch seinen Zauberstab von der Kommode, dann ließ er krachend die Tür hinter sich zu fallen. Draußen wusste er nicht wo er hinsollte und so ging er wahllos durch die Straßen. Ein nur allzu bekanntes Geräusch ließ ihm herumwirbeln. Es war das Geräusch wenn jemand apparierte. Vor ihm standen zwei maskierte Männer in dunklen Roben.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine blutleeren Lippen. Doch es hatte nichts mehr mit dem Lächeln gemein, dass er früher hatte oder dass er der jungen Frau geschenkt hatte, es war das Lächeln eines Mannes, der nichts mehr zu lachen hatte im Leben. Er wusste was ihn erwartete, denn die einzige andere Gelegenheit zu Vergessen, war wenn er kämpfte. Dann war so voller Adrenalin, dass er die alten Kämpfe vergaß. Und irgendwo war auch der Wunsch nach Rache für all diejenigen die er hatte fallen sehen.

Die beiden Todesser waren gut, dass musste er ihnen lassen. Er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Für ein paar winzige Momente fühlte er sich merkwürdig lebendig, während ihm das Blut über die Hände lief und er Flüche schleuderte. So lebendig wie selten, wie lange nicht.

Das lenkte ihn ab. Ein Todesser feuerte einen grünen Fluch ab, der ihn mitten in der Brust traf. Er stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und klappernd fiel sein Zauberstab aus seiner Hand auf den Boden. Der Todesser stieß ein hohes Lachen aus, während er neben seinen Zauberstab zu Boden fiel. Doch dann war das Leben schon aus ihm gewichen.

In seinen Augen stand nicht mehr der Mut geschrieben, sondern nur noch die Traurigkeit.

Eine Explosion zerriss wenige Sekunden später die Stille und übertönte die Flucht der beiden Todesser. Von seinem Körper fand man später nur noch wenige Überreste, sein Zauberstab war komplett zu Asche verbrannt.

Der Moment in dem Benjy Fenwick starb war zugleich der Moment in dem er sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit lebendig fühlte.

Und es war der Moment, der ihm dass gab, was er sich am meisten wünschte: das ewige Vergessen.

Der One-Shot ist aus der Idee entstanden, dass nicht alle aus dem Orden mit dem Krieg klar gekommen sind. Auch wenn sie sich alle zum Kämpfen bereit erklärt hatten, so hat es doch den ein oder anderen gegeben, der seinen Erinnerungen nicht entfliehen konnte, der mit all dem Leid nicht fertig wurde. Inspiration war auch das Lied "No Bravery" von James Blunt.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, obwohl es so anders ist als das was ich sonst immer schreibe :)

Geplant ist daraus eine Serie von Oneshots zu machen mit allen Personen die während des ersten Krieges starben. Der nächste OS wäre dann über Marlene McKinnon :) Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich einen neuen OS schaffe, aber es wird auf jeden Fall über alle einen geben :)


End file.
